


The Jar of Fate

by IceStorm_Pingu



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Neighbor au, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceStorm_Pingu/pseuds/IceStorm_Pingu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald goes to his new neighbor for help. A simple one, actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jar of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally had an AO3 account! Now I can post this first fanfiction that I have, and it's Gobblepot! ^_^ Please bear with me if I have any mistakes. Comments and kudos are all appreciated! Thank you to [thekeyholder](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyholder/pseuds/thekeyholder) for the help in the story! :)
> 
> This was a response to the prompt: _Neighbors who only meet because I cannot get this stupid jar open, can you help?_
> 
> This was also posted in my side blog [theartofthemstr](http://theartofthemstr.tumblr.com/)

Oswald went to the kitchen to have a lovely breakfast. He reached for the cupboard to get a jar of mayonnaise, but when he started twisting it, it got stuck.

“Ugh! Why is it so hard to open this?!?” He was trying to twist and turn the lid again, but to no avail. Sighing, he gave up and got out of the house to meet his neighbor.

“Let’s see here…” He glanced at his mailbox and saw his neighbor’s name in a neat script. “Oh, so his name is James. I’ll take note of that.” He saw James watering his plants on their lawn.

_He always sat at his house’s steps to take a glimpse of him every afternoon, noticed him watering the plants on the lawn, or taking home a basket of flower seeds to plant them. Oswald found him adorable to watch. Well, maybe it’s his hobby? He’ll ask him, probably, if he wasn’t too shy…_

He stood up in front of Jim, holding the jar of mayonnaise in his hand.

Jim looked up and smiled at him. “Hi! You’re our new neighbor, right? How can I help you?”

“Oh, um… I… uh, can you help me get this stupid jar open?” He held out the jar to Jim.

“What, this one?” Jim pointed to the jar in Oswald’s hand, confusion in his eyes.

Oswald blushed furiously. “Yes…”

Jim got the jar, and opened it with one hand. _Wow, he has nice hands_ , Oswald thought. _Oh my, he’s gorgeous, and so beautiful, and his smile, and those lips…_

Jim interrupted his train of thought. “Are you…are you okay?”

“No, um, yes! Yes, I’m fine, don’t worry.”

“If you say so.” Jim mused. “Oh right, I haven’t introduced myself. I’m James Gordon,” he offered his hand to Oswald. “But you can call me Jim. Nice to meet you!”

Oswald shook his hand. “I-I’m Oswald. O-Oswald Cobblepot, but you can call me Oz. Nice to meet you too.”

“Well, Oswald, how about you come to my house tonight to eat dinner with me, and get to know you more, since you are a nice person. Sound good?” Jim asked.

He actually invited me to his house! “Oh, um, sure! I would love to!” Oswald happily responded.

“Alright, see you later, then?”

“Yes, see you later, Jim!”

Oswald went home immediately, smiling. He was already looking forward to his night with James Gordon, thanks to the opened jar of mayonnaise he held in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at [grndmstrexo](http://grndmstrexo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
